An embodiment relates generally to parallel parking of a vehicle.
Parallel parking a vehicle between two vehicles is often a difficult task for a driver. Semi-autonomous parking systems aid the driver in performing difficult parking maneuvers such as parallel parking. Such systems either guide the driver in steering the vehicle through its intended trajectory path or increase/decrease power steering efforts when the driver of the vehicle has deviated from the intended trajectory path. In such systems, an intended trajectory path is determined based on the available space between a pair of objects. However, such paths are often determined for a predetermined point where the vehicle must be located to initiate the parking maneuver. That is, the intended trajectory path may be determined for a position other than where the vehicle is actually located. As a result, based on the location and/or orientation of the vehicle, the determined intended trajectory path may not be suitable for parallel parking the vehicle based on the vehicle's current location/orientation.